


Give Thanks

by VelvetPaw



Series: Hockey Gods [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hockey Gods, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: After the double overtime win in game 7 of the 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, the Penguins make a very special offering to the Hockey Gods.





	Give Thanks

Geno did not usually require public forms of submission like most Doms. Sidney was a very private person and when he gifted Geno with his submission, Geno respected that gift enough to honor the unspoken request for privacy that came with it. Sidney submitted to him beautifully in their home, allowing Geno to care for him and pamper him shamelessly and that was normally more than enough for him. But there were times that required Sid give a little bit more of himself--and a game 7 double-overtime win was one of them.

  
As the last of the media, coaches and training staff trickled out of the locker room, Sidney made his way around the room telling everyone how well they did. He thanked Murray and Fleury for being the bedrock of the team—both on and off the ice, holding steady and firm when they needed them most. Sid hugged and patted the d-men, telling them how proud he was of their defensive and offensive play, reminding them all that without them, the team wouldn’t have come so far. Veterans received hugs, forehead taps, and quiet words of praise and thanks for giving so generously of their talents and leadership. And of course, the rookies got petted and cuddled as he told them how very _good_ they were and how lucky he was to play with such talented teammates, leaving more than one blush in his wake.

  
When Sidney was done, he came over to where Geno stood half-dressed, near the center of the room, sliding an arm around his waist and giving him a brief squeeze. “Hey, G, I’m headed for the showers. You coming?” He used the towel around his neck to swipe at his still sweat soaked hair.

  
“Not just yet, Sid. Still thing left to do.”

  
Sidney trailed his fingers teasingly across Geno’s back as he started heading toward the showers. “Okay, but don’t take too long.” He gave a teasing little half smile and turned back to his stall.

  
“Sidneyushka.”

  
Geno’s low, one-word growl froze Sid where he stood. The Russian nickname immediately caused something in him to soften and melt and as he turned back toward Geno, his shoulders relaxed, his eyes lowered and he unconsciously tilted his head, baring the spot Geno liked to leave marks.

  
Sid stepped back toward Geno, waiting for his command.

  
Instead of words, Geno reached over, grabbing a hip and tugging gently until Sid was positioned in front of him; Sid’s back to Geno’s chest in front of the Penguins logo and facing the room. Without another word, Geno removed the towel that still rested around Sidney’s neck and dropped it behind him. Then he reached down to tug gently on the under armor top Sid wore, lifting it over his head and throwing it behind him as well.

  
When Geno’s hands began tugging the leggings down, Sidney’s quiet, “Zhenya?” caused him to pause just long enough to place a warm hand on Sid’s abs and bestow a soft reassuring kiss on the nape of his neck before he continued stripping off the remainder of Sidney’s clothes. When Sidney stood before him—head bowed, arms at his sides, legs just slightly apart, fully bared to the room--Geno finished stripping off his own under armor.

  
By this time, most of the room seemed to realize something special was going on and players’ conversations ceased as they settled into their stalls in various stages of dress and undress; waiting to see what would happen next.

  
Geno stepped closer, pressing his naked front to Sid’s naked back, wrapping an arm snugly around his waist to hold him in place.

  
“Tonight big win for team. Everyone work hard and play best hockey.” Geno looked around the room meeting each of his teammates’ eyes briefly. “But much to be thankful for.  Many things could have gone differently without little bit of luck.  So, tonight must thank Hockey Gods for generosity, for giving us worthy opponents and little bit extra needed to beat them.”

  
While he spoke, Geno’s hands started to roam the hard planes of Sid’s body. One hand smoothed up over the firm abs, rubbing circles around first one pec, then the other, pinching and plucking at nipples that peaked under his touch. The other drifted lower, rubbing first down one thigh and then up the other, before coming to cup and fondle Sid’s balls and rub one large finger teasingly across the area behind them. A blush worked its way steadily downward from Sid’s cheeks to his chest with the continued attention.

  
"Also thank for best captain in league.  He work so hard and give so much to team.” Geno began to stroke Sid’s half-hard cock in a loose grip, using his thumb to run the foreskin lightly across the head on every upstroke. Sidney’s breath hitched periodically but otherwise he remained pliant, held within Geno’s arms.

  
“So good for us, Sidney. Such beautiful hockey,” Geno's whispered words were meant for Sid's ears alone.  Under Geno’s attentions, Sid’s cock came to full attention, his nipples like little red raspberries from all the plucking and pinching, his breathing rougher and deeper as he struggled for control. Geno’s hand slid firmly down to the base, then lower cupping and holding—displaying—Sidney’s balls, before fondling them gently.

  
Still holding Sidney’s balls, Geno’s other hand came down and behind, sliding teasingly through his crack and down over the tight little pucker before coming to rest on the sensitive area just behind his balls, massaging with just enough pressure to cause Sid to gasp and tilt his head back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted to suck in air. Geno leaned into Sid’s newly exposed neck, sucking and biting a mark into the spot where throat met shoulder.

  
A look from Geno caused Marc-Andre to start rummaging in his bag, where he quickly found a mostly full bottle of lube. Stepping up to the side and just a little behind the men, Marc opened the bottle and poured lube generously over Geno’s outstretched fingers.

  
Sid, eyes still closed, gasped when he felt the slick coated fingers circle his hole, sliding across his perineum and then back, circling his pucker again. Pressing lightly, circling, spreading lube everywhere. When one thick finger pressed firmly seeking entrance, Sid inhaled deeply before relaxing, opening and sinking into the feeling of being filled. The finger withdrew only to come back with more lube, smearing moisture everywhere inside and out, as one finger became two, became three. The delicious stretch and pull caused Sidney to moan wordlessly.

  
“Hands up behind my head, Sidneyushka. Show them how beautiful you are. Fuck yourself on my fingers, show them how much you love taking it.”

  
A small whimper escaped him, as Sidney slowly reached up and behind his head, combing his fingers briefly through Geno’s hair before lacing his fingers together behind Geno’s neck. The stretch caused him to arch his back slightly and rock his hips back on Geno’s fingers, thrusting his now reddened cock out in front of him.

  
The hand that had been cupping his balls and playing with his cock now rose, following the V where hip met groin and tracing patterns with nails on the defined abs before coming to rest on the opposite hip, providing stability and preventing Sid from moving off the three fingers still buried deep in his ass.

  
Soft _ah, ah, ahs_ spilled from Sidney’s throat as he rolled his hips trying to increase the movement of the fingers inside him, subtly trying to direct them to the spot inside that would light him up.

  
“So good for us, Sid. Work so hard to please coaches and fans. Work always to be best. Give so much.” Geno’s praise caused the blush to rise darker on his cheeks. Geno curled his fingers slightly, pressing on Sid’s prostate and causing Sid to cry out sharply and writhe almost uncontrollably on Geno’s hand.

  
“No come til I say, Sidneyushka. You know rules.” Geno’s fingers slid from his ass, leaving Sid oh, so empty.

  
“Please, please Zhenya. I need to come. Please.” Sid’s voice was soft, breathy. “Please Zhenya, please fill me up and let me come.”

  
“So good for me, Sid. So good for team. And you ask so sweetly.” With that statement, Geno replaced his fingers with his freshly slicked dick sliding inside with one long, smooth glide.

  
“Oh God, Zhenya! I, I…ah. So full. Can’t.…”

  
“Can Sidneyushka. Can do anything if work hard enough,” Geno teased as he thrust slowly in and out of Sid’s hole. The height difference lifted Sid slightly onto his toes with every thrust.

  
“But tonight not about Sid’s pleasure, tonight is for thanking Hockey Gods. Thanking them for strength to persevere. Thank for character enough to step up game when needed.  Thank for strength to play through hurts. Thank for letting us play for best team. Thank for giving us best sport in the world and the passion and dedication to play it at highest level. For gifts we so generously given, we thank Hockey Gods!”

  
So saying, Geno grabbed Sid’s hip and changed the angle of his thrusts slightly so that he could hit Sid’s prostate with every stroke. He also reached down with his other hand stroking firmly over Sid’s cock, once, twice, before gathering pre-come and the remnants of lube to tease the head now peeking out of the foreskin.

  
“Zhenya!” Sid’s cry was choked and frantic sounding as he tried desperately to stay still while Geno fucked into him and stroked his throbbing, aching cock relentlessly.

  
“Tonight thank Hockey Gods by giving back essence of Sidney Crosby, best hockey player in world.”

  
“For the Hockey Gods!” shouted the veterans as they pounded the stalls with sticks and fists. “For the Hockey Gods!”

  
“Come now, Sidneyushka!” Geno whispered in Sid’s ear, as he gave a final tug on Sid’s purpling cock. “For the Hockey Gods!”

  
With that permission ringing in his ear, Sid came with a wrenching cry, come exploding out of him and striping the Penguins logo in the center of the room. Geno held him tight and continued to stroke him, easing Sid through the final convulsions of his intense orgasm and enjoying the fierce clench and release of Sid’s climax on his own cock, still buried deep in Sid’s ass.

  
When the last spasm passed, Sid’s knees started to buckle only Geno’s arms tight around him prevented Sid from dropping all the way to the floor. Marc-Andre stepped closer, silently offering support to Geno or Sid as needed. Geno’s still hard cock slipped from inside Sid, causing a faint mew of protest. “So good, Sid. So very good for me. Can bring your arms down now, we’ve got you.”

  
When Sid’s arms twitched but failed to move, Marc-Andre reached up and gently pried his fingers apart, easing Sid’s right arm down and his left arm over his shoulder, so he could help Geno move Sid over to the stalls and sit him down. When Sid was seated Geno grabbed a fresh towel and started to gently and thoroughly rub Sid down, wiping away sweat, lube and semen, and bringing sensation back into limbs gone limp and numb.

  
“You perfect Sid. Gave so beautifully and generously. Hockey Gods be so pleased with you. Such beautiful gift, Sid.” Geno rumbled his litany of praise as he continued to clean and check Sid over. Marc-Andre handed Sid a Gatorade and urged him to drink as he rubbed Sid’s back where he listed bonelessly against his shoulder.

  
“Okay Sid, into shower for quick wash, then home to sleep,” Geno urged when the Gatorade was gone.

  
“Ahh, G can’t we just go home. I’m wiped,” Sidney mumbled a protest even as he let himself be tugged into a standing position.

  
“Share Sid with Hockey Gods tonight, but still need to remind Sid who he belongs to,” Geno said as he rubbed his cock against Sid’s hip before tugging him in the direction of the showers.

  
As the two men straggled past the other players into the showers conversation resumed in the locker room.

  
Jake elbowed Connor, sharply. “Sheary, man, what the fuck?! Did you know this was a thing? I almost creamed my fucking pants watching that!”

  
“Yea, a little warning wouldn’t have been a bad thing,” Carter chimed in, a towel draped obviously over his own lap.

  
“What I want to know, is who’s gonna break the news to Dana that he’s got to clean the carpet? He’s gonna flip his shit when he sees that mess! If they volunteer the rookies, I can tell you right now, it’s not gonna be me!” Josh stated.

  
Kessel looked over to the rookies, a smirk on his face. “What mess are you talking about, Archie?”

  
“You know, the mess Sid made coming all over the logo? You watched the same thing I did, you know exactly what I’m talking about!”

  
Cullen walked by, obviously just out of the showers. “I don’t see any mess, rookie, I think you better take a closer look.”

  
The rookies all exchanged a look wondering if they were being fed a load of shit in preparation for a new prank. But the temptation to see what was going on was too much to resist, and pretty much en masse, they all turned to stare at the logo in the center of the floor.

  
“I don’t see anything,” Jake said, frowning. “Shouldn’t there be stains or crusties or something?”

  
Rowney drifted closer, walking around the logo to view it from different angles. “I don’t see anything either. What the fuck man? If this is some new self-cleaning carpet I need to get the brand, cuz I want it all over my apartment!”

  
“Sorry kid, you’re out of luck. It’s not a magic carpet,” Bonino told him as he finished pulling on his shoes.

  
“Then seriously? What. The. Fuck.” demanded Guentzel, looking around the room.

  
“Weren’t you paying attention, Jake? Did you think this was just hockey players fucking around after a game?” Kessel glared at him. “Geno explained that this was an offering to the Hockey Gods, a gift of the very essence of the team. And apparently the Gods found the sacrifice appealing, because they accepted the offering.”

  
The rookies exchanged another look between them, before checking the reactions of the rest of the team. Solemn faces looked back. “No lie,” Hagelin told them as he strolled toward the door. “You don’t joke about the Hockey Gods.” The vets went back to dressing and packing their gear, heading out the door in pairs and trios.

  
The rookies followed suit a bit more slowly and quietly. When they were all ready to leave, they made their way to the parking area. Connor nudged Jake’s shoulder as they walked. “Sorry, Jake. There are some things you just can’t talk about until you’re a part of them. You get that right?”

  
“Yea, I guess so, but some warning would have been nice.”

  
Matt Murray came up beside him and draped an arm over his shoulder. “Well then, just wait til you see what happens if you win the Cup.”


End file.
